TTRS 9: The Amazing Race
The Amazing Race is a reality game in which teams of two people, who have some form of a preexisting personal relationship, race around the world in competition with other teams. Contestants strive to arrive first at "Pit Stops" at the end of each leg of the race to win prizes and to avoid coming in last, which carries the possibility of elimination or a significant disadvantage in the following leg. Clues provided in each leg lead the teams to the next destination or direct them to perform a task, either together or by a single member. Teams are progressively eliminated until three are left; at that point, the team that arrives first in the final leg is declared the winner. Format Teams raced around Tengaged looking for clues that were hidden on blogs, designs, games, or other groups. Sometimes they would have to answer questions pretaining to the country that is the theme for that leg. Along the way there are tasks that teams have to complete in order to recieve their next clue (Detours, Roadblocks, Intersections, etc.) At the end of the leg, there is a Pit Stop, where teams must check in to stop their time. At the Pit Stop, time penalties are assesed along with time credits. The last team to check in could be eliminated, or if it was a non-elimination leg, they would be "Marked for Elimination". If a team is Marked for Elimination they must come in 1st in the next leg otherwise they would receieve a 15 minute time penalty. Results Note: DanielKennedy111 was originally partnered with Dorothy, but was removed from the race during Leg 7. *A red team placement indicates that the team was eliminated. *A purple team placement indicates that the team came in last on a non-elimination leg of the race and was "Marked for Elimination"; if the team did not finish 1st on the next leg, they would receive a 15-minute penalty. *A gray team placement indicates that the team quit the race at the end of the leg. *A green indicates that the team won a Fast Forward clue. *Matching colored symbols +, ^, Δ, Γ,and ~ indicate teams who worked together during part of the leg as a result of an Intersection. *A > means that team chose to use the Yield; < indicates the team who received it; <> indicates a leg where the Yield was available but not used. Race Summary Leg 1 (Los Angeles, California, USA → Sydney, Australia) Leg 2 (Sdyney, Australia → New Taipei, Taiwan) Leg 3 (New Taipei, Taiwan → Seoul, South Korea) Leg 4 (Seoul, South Korea → Tokyo, Japan) Leg 5 (Tokyo, Japan → Mumbai, India) Leg 6 (Mumbai, India → Dubai, United Arab Emirates) Leg 7 (Dubai, United Arab Emirates → Paris, France) Leg 8 (Paris, France → Venice, Italy) Leg 9 (Venice, Italy → London, United Kingdom → Luxor, Egypt) Leg 10 (Luxor, Egypt → New York City, New York, USA) Category:Seasons Category:Partner Games